


To the river

by MITCHSNIPPLES



Series: Scomiche [2]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITCHSNIPPLES/pseuds/MITCHSNIPPLES





	To the river

~ Don't say you're sorry, you never had to be alone. I'm in on your actions, there's no hope for you to atone.~

You told me you loved me; those were the words you said everyday. Those words are the only things keeping me alive. All of the times you would whisper sweet nothings to me when I was scared or worried, all of that means nothing now. All of the "I'm sorry"'s and "I love you"'s, they don't matter at least not anymore.  All of the tears I cried for you don't matter.

When I told you I knew about him you cried. Funny, I should be the one crying. You lied to me every day but I guess it's my fault. All the times you would leave at night, and come back the next morning. All the times when we talked you were always on your phone, always laughing and talking with him. I should have known. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be as painful as it was.

~ You'll never know this pain inside, no lie. This heart will only heal in time. The clock is ticking the fear away!~ 

I hurt, I really do. I still love you, but do you love me? I ask myself that question every day, but I never answer it because I'm too afraid. This ring on my finger says you do, but your actions say otherwise so I don't know what to believe anymore.

~ So take me to the river and run I'm diving in, you'll see where it begins your lost when I fall in. So lead me to the brim where my breaking point is thin; you're trying to pull me in, like fire in the wind, but I... I'm deep in shallow waters, I feel it pouring over over.~

You're killing me slowly. You always tried to tell me how sorry you were but you didn't ever show it. You say you want me, you say you NEED me, but do you really? You still smiled at your phone, though it was for a different reason. You're smiling at OUR texts not his. You cried more when you saw me packing. You begged me to stay, but I told you I'll just be at Kirstie's for a bit. Thought that was a lie. 

~Get lost in the karma, this fevers rushing hot and cold. You're ripe for the harvest, you only reap just what you sow.~

I wasn't going to Kirstie's, I was leaving. I just can't take it anymore. All of the pain you've caused, it was all too much. I'm gonna miss you, I really am but will you miss me? Or will you just go back to him? I ask myself that question everyday, but I never answer because I'm just too scared.

~You'll never know this pain inside, no lie. This heart will only heal in time. The clock is ticking the fear away.~

You know, someone once said, "Cheating, stay or go? Go, because once someone cheats, all of that trust you had is gone, and what is a relationship without trust?" I wanted to trust you Scott, I really did. I just want to forget about all of this and have everything be normal again. 

~ So take me to the river and run I'm diving in, you'll see where it begins your lost when I fall in. So lead me to the bend where my breaking point is thin, you're trying to pull me in, like fire in the wind, but I... I'm deep in shallow waters, I feel it pouring over over~

It hurts so much Scott. I need you, but I can't stand being with you right now.

~Wade in the water. Wade in the water. Wade in the water. For your sons and daughters. Oh I say wade in the water yeah! Clock is ticking I'm not afraid!~

You mean so much to me, but I'm starting to feel like I don't mean that much to you.

~ Take me to the river and run I'm diving in, you'll see where it begins your lost when I fall in. So lead me to the bend where my breaking point is thin, you're trying to pull me in, like fire in the wind, but I I'm deep in shallow waters, I feel it pouring over over~

By the time you have read this, I'll be gone. So this is our last good bye for awhile. Goodbye Scott, I love you. Please tell the band that I love them and tell them what happened. 

~I'm deep in shallow waters. I feel it pouring over.~ 

 I love you, but do you really love me too? - Mitch Grassi-Hoying


End file.
